the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Medni
Medni is a former Animalian revolutionary and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Spotted Hyena and is the only Spotted Hyena in the group as other hyenas are striped hyenas. She is also more unassuming a revolutionary than most of the A.M.S revolutionaries but at the same times is one of the most aristocratic as she wears a white blouse, a white flowing knee length skirt, a white jacket, a white wide brimmed hat, knee highs and beige character shoes. Personality Unlike most members of the A.M.S Medni tries to be as un-assuming as possible to enemies finding it to be more of an advantage, she is also often viewed in a motherly light by Aishat, Karina, Hedy, Tabarik and Ashura and she often treats them like daughters. But behind her unassuming light she is rather seductive and fiercely strong-willed, her aristocratic nature also makes it perfect for her to blend in with members of the Animalian Union because of it's members aristocratic tastes. Not only is she very strong willed but also very arrogant which often allows her to blend in with the A.N.S.U but also alienates herself from them. Medni's motherly image is also cultivated when she manages to rescue many young children during the Night of the Thieves which the A.M.S tries to contain the continuing rise of as well as being able to rescue many babies, her treatment of the children she saves is also much more better than they would have been treated under most members of the Animalian Junta, their allies, their collaborators or their militias would have treated them. Medni also has a deep patriotic side to her saying that "war may take lives but it never will take freedom" and before she is arrested she says "You may have won the battle but you will never win the war. You may have taken lives but you will never take away our freedom." She does not accept her arrest but only does so at gunpoint which some of the collaborators use to their advantages holding her at gunpoint at her arrest. Role Medni not only turns the guerrillas into an army but she turns some of the A.M.S members into a police force which she is also part of, this police force is run by Lena, the force becomes involved with arbitrary detention arguably just as much as the A.M.S's enemies as well as arbitrary arrest and torture with it's victims mainly being members of the Junta collaborators, at the start of the Junta years there are 115 collaborators of the Animalian Junta, by the end of the Animalian Civil War and the release of the prisoners 19 prisoners are revealed to be held by the A.M.S. But ultimately Medni who ordered the arrest of 19 collaborators and 10 female members of the A.N.S.U and their allies is arrested herself and imprisoned at Bronzeley with the rest of the A.M.S police force until her release from prison by the A.P.F, upon her release she is rehabilitated with the rest of the A.M.S by the government and later rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta for her efforts against Mechanikat. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes